


You Always Protect Me, Now It’s Time I Protect You

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Stiles saves Derek, while Danny saves Ethan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Protect Me, Now It’s Time I Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I came up with a little idea of season 3, so Derek’s pack know who the Alpha pack are and have killed all of them except for the twins and one other; I wanted Stiles to be able to help Derek so in this he’s Magical and BAMF; and he’s the Alpha’s mate and has to protect the pups - you’ll find out later about this :)   
> Enjoy.

Stiles POV.

“DEREK WE HAVE TO GO NOW!” I shouted.

“Stiles, I have to stay and kill the Alphas.” He said.

He got to the twin; 

“Ethan!” Danny shouted.

Derek paused and looked at me.

‘What do I do?’ he mimed at me.

I walked over; and put my hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“I know what he is.” Danny said, “And I don’t care.”

“Derek.” I said, slowly moving towards the twin.

“Where’s Aiden?” I asked.

“I dont know.” He said.

“Derek?” I asked.

“Truth.” He said.

I nodded.

“Are you going to join this pack?” I asked.

“I dont think I want a pack at this time.” He said, looking at Danny.

“Okay.” I said, pulling out my bat.

“Stiles?” Derek asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


End file.
